vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon
For detailed information about this series, see: Bulbapedia or Pokémon Wiki. Summary on this verse I'm pretty sure we all know what this verse is. It's a video game franchise owned by Nintendo and developed by Gamefreak that made it's first release on the Game Boy and has turned into one of the most successful video-game media franchise by Nintendo. The series involves creatures of different types and elements fighting each other in a rock-paper-scissors-like fashion with the player trying to catch and train them. It became one of the world's most recognizable fads and it was popular enough to spawn an anime, toys, many movies, and mangas. It's the second largest selling video game franchise of all time, only surpassed by Super Mario Bros., another franchise owned by Nintendo. Power of the Verse: This series has cosmic Legendaries such as Arceus who created the Pokemon Multiverse and Giratina who is a Universal+ anti-matter manipulator, along with Dialga and Palkia, who has control over time and space respectively. The series also has the Weather Trio, who are responsible for shaping the main planet setting of the series. It consists of Groudon, who creates continents, Kyorge, who expands the sea, and Rayquaza, who is superior to both and ends the conflict between the two pokemon. The legendaries in this verse in general are usually very powerful either in terms of raw power such as Regigigas being able to tow continents or hax such as Xerneas being able to grant and control life and Hoopa's manipulation of hyperspace. Many pokemon, both legendary and non-legendary, are capable of using hax techniques in forms of moves, usually in form of Ghost and Psychic types, and abilities such as intensifying gravity(Gravity) and attacking with mirages(Night Shade). Overall, it is a pretty powerful franchise. It should be noted that these profiles largely list Pokemon at the utmost potential. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: Blippeeddeeblah AsuraDestructor SwordSlayer99 Quincy King Sheoth (Mainly Gen. 3) PuasLuisZX RouninOtaku Dino Ranger Black (Mainly because of the games, manga, and anime specials. Loathes the main anime entirely.) SuperKamiNappa The Everlasting (Mainly Gen. 6, as it was his introduction to the series) Neutral: Lord Kavpeny (Loves the games, hates the anime) Davy0 (Loves fighting-types, will dispute facts with or against them). The Living Tribunal 1 (been so loong, so he doesnt remember much) Valar Melkor 2 (Loves the games, hates the anime) Skodwarde The Almighty (Feels the series got redundant after Gen 4) Opponents: Character Profiles God Tiers -Arceus -Palkia -Dialga -Giratina -Uxie -Mesprit -Azelf -Hoopa Top Tiers -Rayquaza -Deoxys -Groudon -Kyogre -Regigigas -Zygarde -Yveltal -Xerneas -Kyurem -Zekrom -Reshiram -Mewtwo -Lugia -Ho-Oh High Tiers -Moltres -Zapdos -Articuno -Raikou -Entei -Tyranitar -Unown -Suicune -Garchomp -Lucario -Aggron -Aerodactyl -Dragonite -Latias -Red -Scizor -Absol -Venusaur -Swampert -Arcanine -Blaziken -Alakazam -Abomasnow -Gardevoir -Gyarados -Gigalith -Infernape -Volcarona -Nidoking -Nidoqueen -Machamp -Dragonair -Greninja Mid Tiers -Ampharos -Gengar -Pidgeot -Banette -Serperior -Cinccino -Whimsicott -Whiscash -Ninetales -Scyther -Charizard -Hitmonchan -Pikachu -Steelix -Magcargo -Ninjask -Blastoise Low Tiers -Heracross -Donphan -Loudred -Raticate -Espurr -Jigglypuff -Ash Ketchum -Magikarp Category:Verse Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo